


[podfic] When You Know The One You Love (aka i am a hopeless romantic)

by AJenno, thatsmysecretdeux (thatsmysecret)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soundcloud, True Love, end music ~3 seconds after narrative end, no sfx, no sound effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/pseuds/AJenno, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/pseuds/thatsmysecretdeux
Summary: If anyone knows Magnus Bane, it's Alexander Lightwood.





	[podfic] When You Know The One You Love (aka i am a hopeless romantic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When You Know The One You Love (AKA I am a Hopeless Romantic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485689) by [AJenno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/pseuds/AJenno). 



> My thanks to AJenno for writing such a lovely little tribute to Alec's love for Magnus, and for being such a kind person.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21981132@N07/44663518024/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Angels - the xx


End file.
